


Where's papa?

by LemonTreeBears



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adopted, Age Play, Babysitting, Breastfeeding, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Home, Hugs, I Have a Home Now, Kidnapped, Little/Big dynamic, Love, Mommy May - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, Stuck in headspace, Trauma, bottles, papa phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTreeBears/pseuds/LemonTreeBears
Summary: This work begins when Skye watched her papa get taken away by the Clairvoyant and through the explosion. It will continue to progress along the same timeline of the Tv show, but the plot may vary. Expecting for Skye to gain her powers a few chapters in.





	1. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a simple back story of Coulson and Skye's confession to the beginning of the relationship dynamic. 
> 
> -this chapter may not be the best start.... >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that throughout the story, though based on Season one, there are parts that I've inputted that don't follow the story line, or it assumes readers have watched all seasons of the show. thank you for bearing with me ! :)

Backstory 

Skye, having confessed to Coulson her true reason for accepting the offer to join SHIELD and to be part of the Bus Family had landed her with a Papa who confessed that he had always wanted a child, but couldn't make true when he had 'died' in reality in the relationship between I'm and his lover. Skye had let Coulson know that she always longed for a family to love her and show her the true meaning of family. That before she took him up o his offer, that she needed to be in headspace at least 24-48 hours a week, if she were to be able to function properly without pushing herself too far. She had then followed up her statement with the explanation of why she tried os hard to meet Miles to let him know she's okay, but to find reassurance within his comfort. So Since that day, each night(when possible) Coulson would meet skye in his office and lay on the secret fold out sofa he had hidden by the wall. He would read her a bed time story and 3/5 times would tuck her in and let her fall asleep while her Papa worked at his desk. It was easy to make up an excuse which seemed logical, and that would be that Coulson held a boring lecture each night wanting her full report and so and so and tell everyone she fell asleep to his boring lectures. The days they had off, Skye would skip to Coulsons office and request that Papa played games with her and colour in her favourite sesame colouring book. To which, Phil would always say yes to. A few months on, the habit became a lifestyle, and that became routine.

\---------------------------------------------

"I don't know what to say Skye. This is somewhat overwhelming, but at the same time, I feel warm inside. I've always wanted children my own, but after the whole 'I'm dead to the world' thing, I couldn't go back to my old life, and never to my old lover. SHIELD was and still is my home, but if you will, I'd like to be your family. I don't have much, but I'm willing to give you everything I can. To provide for you, to love you, to comfort you. You don't know how much this means to me Skye. I hope I can be the best man I can to my abilities and to take you under my wing, and to guide you, shelter you, and protect you." 

"You'd be willing got do all that for me? But I'm no body. Heck, I cant even gain everyones trust back and you're willing to trust me and care for me? Are you being serious?" "Okay then. Im not sure how this goes, I cant really tell you much on how I am when I slip from my headspace, but I remember Miles telling me that I fell into the age range of 2-4 so my best bet is that any parenting books or knowledge you have on toddlers all work me. I'm more open about my true feelings when I'm little, because I know that everything is simple but yet enlarges and exaggerated, so if you want the truth about something, thats your best time to ask me. I kinda have some little things already in my duffle bag, but if you're not okay with those things you oddest have to use them. Usually I'm pretty good left alone with crayons and stuff, so if you want out later on, it's pretty simple." 

"I'd never wish for that on you Skye. I'd never wish for you to be alone ever again do you hear me!? Never! Alright. I understand most of it, don't worry, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Just one last thing... Do you need diapers and bottles? I know about you wetting the bed and trying ti sneak the sheets off to be washed when you first arrived here, just curious." "Ummm... yea... about that... Do you think we can get protective sheets for my bunk? I'm starting to think that I cant wear a diaper around the Bus, but I cant be changing sheets everyday. To answer your question, yes I do wear diapers, especially when I slip, I don't really have control over it... Bottles... Yes and no? Im inclined to suck my thumb but I have a paci in my bunk too. If you want I can bring them all up to you and you can keep them? I don't know. Are you sure you're okay with this?" 

They ended the meeting with Skye agreeing to bring all her little items to Coulson's office for safekeeping. They have set up Monday and Tuesdays to be the compulsory little days, and the rest will just go with the flow. They've agreed on no spanking and no physical punishments, except for the naughty corner and the if-need-be hand slapping. Skye made an oath to always tell the truth, especially in times of need or any types of trouble. Big or small. They have yet to come up with a safe-word, but Skye mentioned not knowing the need for a safe word because she can shut out the adult world and forget everything if needed. 

And that was that. Weeks passed and things have found a rhythm of its own. They were getting used to the schedule and after the first month, Skye was a regular guest each night whom entered Coulson's office with a story book in hand, and her snuggle buddy, Senior the seal. Coulson would tuck her in, give her her paci, and read her a story till she fell asleep. Over time, Phil continued to learn new things about Skye and how to be a better guardian and caregiver, until the day Skye had shouted out for her Papa, and it was only then, Phil knew he's found his place. All the pieces fit and it had seemed like they were actual father and daugther since the beginning of it all.


	2. May found out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May gets suspicious and sneaks up on Skye and Phil, but she doesn't anticipate herself falling into the mix and getting sucked in too quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts of this story assumes you've watched all seasons and know about Andrew.

May, the one and only one who knows every single secret about Phil, knew he was hiding something, but couldn't work out what it was. Until a week after the incident with Skye and Miles. It was their day off and everyone were getting along with their leisurely projects. Fitzsimmons down at the lab, Ward by his punching bag and testing out his new guns, May was wandering the cabin thinking of looking Phil up for some company. It was then, she noticed Skye squirming in her seat by the lounge area watching a movie. She sat at the bar stealthy watching her every move. Skye continued to squirm in her seat until 15 minutes had passed and she finally got up from her seat and into her room. May pretended to be asleep by quickly laying her head on her arms on the bar table. She peeked as she saw Skye walk out of her room with an old, worn-out seal plush toy, a pacifier that was attached to a clip and to the seals flipper, an oversized child's blanket, and a Dr. Seuss Children's story book. She pinned her eyes on eyes's back as Skye quickened her steps and almost ran up to Coulson's office. Without knocking she rammed in and when May heard a solid slam from the door, she got up from her seat and made her way through the vents that led right on top of Coulson's office.

May laid flat on her stomach knowing what she is about to see will take up some time, anticipating for the action to happen, she laid still and dropped her gaze down below. What she saw next she couldn't explain. 

"Papa!" May heard Skye shout. 'Papa? What the hell!' May thought to herself. She did her best to look through the slits of the air vent shield. "Papa I gots ta go! Papa quick!" Skye was doing her potty dance(which May had no idea what it was, because all she saw was Skye jumping up and down on the same spot with her hands by her private area, down below.)"Alright, alright, lets get you to the potty little girl" May couldn't believe her ears. What was this she was hearing. She watched Phil take Skye's hand and led her to Phil's private office bathroom(which no one knew of, but May - and apparently Skye...) Phil left the bathroom door open and pulled down Skye's pants and panties, propped her up on to the potty and held her hand while Skye kicked her legs back and forth and relieved herself. 'Did Skye have trouble using the bathroom, what the hell is Phil doing holding her hand and why the fuck would he ever answer to Papa. Who the hell initiated this crap! What kinky voodoo shit is this!' May had a million questions running through her mind at this point, but she kept silent and continued to watch. "All done sweetie?" Skye nodded "Alright. Let's get you cleaned up, we'll take a bubble bath and then its off to bed with you." "NO BATH! I'm squeaky papa no baths!" Skye was loud, tears forming in her eyes, but at this point, May was surprised she never heard them outside Phil's door. "Sweetie, we've been through this. If you're not ready to shower on your own, then papa's going to have to give you a bath. And... you're definitely not squeaky clean baby. I remember my squeaky clean baby not having paint and spaghetti sauce on her face. That's right, I saw you playing with your meatballs at dinner and slurping those noodles real good! I think you can be a profession noodle slurpper!" Phil chuckled while tapping his finger on the tip of her nose, causing her to cross her eyes and giggle. "Papa whaley and crayons?" "Of corse sweetheart." May watched this next part with a twitch and ache in her heart. As Phil shampooed and conditioned Skye's hair and went on the lathering her body with an octopus shaped sponge, May ran her thoughts through her head. She saw the softness, kindness, and caring side of Phil. Not that he never showed this side of him, but it was a treat to see him with compassion at this level. May felt her heart ache, as she suddenly realised that this is what Phil had always wanted from his civilian life. To have a child and raise a family with his lover. He couldn't make that happen, but whats right in front of her eyes, is what he's always dreamed of. May felt the twitch and a tug on her heart once again, and it made her sad, feeling like she wanted this for herself too, to a certain extent. But what was it about what she was seeing that made her jealous(perhaps). This was wrong. 'Why do I want it?' As May was getting lost in her thoughts, she was interrupted by a screeching wail. "Whaley! Papa Whaley dead! Papa! Whaley broken get rubbish bin no one wanted him he get thrown to rubbish bin and then he get to dumpster no none loveded him anymore!" Skye continued to cry and sob, so hard that May thought she'd faint from lack of oxygen. "Honey, I know you feel that no one will love Whaley, but we do, isn't that right? Whaley has a family who loves him vey much. Now, even though he got a boo boo and he may look different, that doesn't mean we don't love him anymore right?" Skye nodded, though never looking up. "That's right. And you know who loves you a lot too? Besides Whaley. Thats right! Papa loves you so much! You mean the whole world to me Skye, and never forget that. Papa always loves you no matter what. And I will always be there for you." "weave Skye get angry again?" "No. Never. I'd never leave you if I had a choice baby, never. Never abandon you, never leave you to be thrown around homes again. I promise. Elephant promises." They both smiled and this time Skye gazed right into Phil's eyes. May understood that reference. Skye had scratched the whales face and it had scarred. Skye meant to reference to her own past and abandonment. May hasn't seen that genuine of a smile from Coulson for a long time. Phil picked up the rubber Whale and asked "Whaley, have you seen Skye? She disappeared... I wonder where she is. All I can see is a raisin in the bathtub, where can I find Skye?" That earned his joyful giggle and Skye raising one arm up and saying "Im here Papa! You're silly, I'm right here!" "Oh! Skye! There you are, I thought you were a raisin, you've been in the tub for too long. Lets get you ready for bed then we can read our story and go night night." Phil helped Skye out of the tub and dried her off. He laid her down on the already spread-out towel and walked towards the cupboard to retrieve the diaper bag hidden behind a stack full of old files that appeared to be those that haven't been touched in decades. He first reached over to the couch to grab seal plushie and blanket, then guided the pacifier by Skye's lips and waited till she accepted. He then moved on to placing the blanket over her chest and followed on with the diaper change. He rubbed rash cream and powered her generously, then pulled the diaper tabs in place. He praised her for staying still and motioned her to sit up and admire the new diaper prints. She was fascinated by the blue and green stars, and the yellow moon, the astronaut kittens and puppies, that she didn't even notice when Phil shot a place up the air vent and looked suspiciously at the ceiling. May quickly dodged out of sight to the side of the slit holes hoping that Phil didn't have x-ray vision or super speed vision. Phil ignores his instincts to command the suspicion to come into the light, and continues dressing Skye in her captain America's shield patterned footed sleeper and gentle guided her to the couch. He extended the couch, which turned into a bed and he pulled the covers over Skye while he sat beside her and began to read the book. Halfway through the story, Skye had fallen asleep, but to be 100% sure, he continued to read for another 5 minutes till he heard her adorable tiny snores and her breathing had paced itself. He got up, dimmed the lights even more and finally spoke. 

"You can come out now, I know you've been spying on us." May reluctantly showed herself and reclined into the Office floor. May had just witnessed how vulnerable Skye was, and can be, so she looked over to the limp log on Coulson's couch and raised an eyebrow which Phil caught. "She's asleep, don't worry, ask whatever you want."

"How... What... Why.. What is going on Phil!" may couldn't get the words out correctly. She had it all in her mind set out straight, but she couldn't form the words. She grounded herself to gain composure and tried again "I... Skye... She's... What is happening, why is she acting this way, and how are you so alright with it all. I heard her call you Papa for fucks sake. I need an explanation Phil!" May sounded almost demanding. Phil walked over to Skye and pushed the hair away from her face while kissing her forehead. He rubbed her belly in soft circles to clam her down when he saw her whimpering slightly and her pacifier bobbing vigorously. Once she claimed down, he began to tell May the story of how Skye had laid all her cards on the table and Coulson found that in doing what he was doing now he found an outlet to receive stress and it had worked for then both of them. He had even explained his feelings to May and how he found contentment and fulfillment in this situation. "I knew you were watching, that's why I left the doors open for you to see. There is no harm in what we do, and I find that its been helpful to us both. Being able to care for her and to be needed, not by SHIELD or anyone else, but for me and just me. Just a normal guy, trying to figure out the role of a father in this parenting role. As for Skye, she gets to relieve all the worries of her world and her life. She gets to have a father figure and for someone to guide her, discipline her, love her, and most of all, comfort her at the times she needed it most. She had this regressed head space situation going on before we took her in, she age played with Miles a long time before we picked her and she had mentally breakdown when she told me how she was suppressing it trying to act normal, like she didn't need any care in the world. May, I'm not asking you to participate or pretend to like it or find it normal, but I'm hoping you could keep it to yourself and let Skye be herself. She needs this the most and I don't want to leave her with more scars than she already does. Please." Coulson concluded with a sad smile and turned to check on Skye. "What if I want to?" "Want to what?" "What if I want to be a part of it. Of this. I know you Phil, and I know how you are. I watched you two interact and I can see how much this means to you and her. As I was watching, I felt like I wanted to be a part of whatever it was I was seeing. When you came asking for me to drive the bus again, I was in a terrible place with Andrew. Im not saying I wanted kids, but to be around a family, and to be able to love someone else and for them to genuinely love me for who I am, I saw that in you and Skye, so innocent, and I want that. I want to be needed too Phil, it's lonely on my own. Its lonely being isolated and being feared of. I want this family too Phil, if I may. But... I'm afraid I'll fuck it all up. I... I gotta go!" May couldn't finish her sentence, she had just admitted that she showed interest in the situation but was giving up her vulnerable mindset and worried about fucking up is the first thing she knew she would do. She couldn't risk that. Not with people she loved. "May! It's alright. Stay. We can talk it over. You won't fuck anything up. For what its worth, this situation is already fucked up, with Skye's past and the fact that we're agents for God sake, thats just a fucked up back story itself. Stay, let her get to know you.Here’s your chance." May gulped, but turned around to face the two. She walked over(stiff as ever) and extended her reach to pat Skye's head. She grinned ear-to-ear when Skye nuzzled in closer to the touch and May sat on the other side of Skye, allowing her to hug her waist as she was seated. 

Skye woke up the next morning tangled in the sheets, rubbing her eye with one fist, pacifier still bobbing between her lips, she called out for her Papa. When Papa didn't respond or show up in her view within 10 seconds of her calling him like usual, she began to panic. Tears filled her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. May walked over hoping to sooth the little ones cries, but the more Skye cried the more her vision blurred. As her vision blurred, she cried even harder. Throwing punches at the air hoping one punch would make it to the intruders face, she began to wail louder and May froze. She stopped touching the girl and watched as the blanket and sheets darkened around Skye's crotch. May pulled down the blanket to reveal Skye's soaked sleeper and the wet area underneath her. Skye had wet herself and her diapered had leaked. "Skye stop. Please! You'll hurt yourself throwing punches at nothing. Skye, its just me, its May." May couldn't get through to Skye because her cries were so loud it drowned out any foreign sound. In her midst of panic, May resorted to using her Agent commanding voice and almost roared skye’s name. "SKYE! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" That did it. It muted the crying baby before her, but the baby now began to shiver and her face had gone pale. Skye froze in return of mays actions and at that very moment Phil walked in with Skye's bottle in hand. He noticed the tensioning Skye's face, hinting an anxiety attack happening when she seemed to have stopped breathing, her face wen blank and Phil rushed over to her. "What happened May!?" "I... she woke up crying for you, so I walked over and tried to comfort her, I tried touching her and rubbing her like you told me but she cried harder and... she wet herself even more, I tried getting her attention, I panicked and shouted at her and now... I'm sorry Phil, I don’t know whats happening! I told you I’m a fuck up!" "Skye? Skye, baby, can you look at me? Skye, can you look at papa? Papa's right here honey. I need you to breath for me, remember what we practiced? Hold papa's fingers, thats it. Now, breathing in, one wiggly worm, two wiggly worms, three wiggly worms and out four wiggly worms and out five wiggly worms.-Phil wiggled his fingers as he counted- Thats it sweetie, thats it. Well done! No need for tears baby. Come here to papa. Let's drink your baba then we can talk okay. I need you to focus on me baby, focus on papa. Can you do that for me? There we go." Phil eased the bottle into Skye's mouth as she sucked so hard the first time she choked, but she soothed herself after a few sucks and she got into her rhythm. "You're alright baby, papa's got you. Don't look there, look here. Look at papa, see that funny barbecue skillet on papa's forehead. Haha, thats right, right there. Don't burn your little fingers now." Skye drifted back to sleep not long after Phil began to rock her and she was almost done with her bottle. Phil shook her slightly to keep her awake and replaced the bottle with a pacifier. 

He propped her up right and as he rubbed her back, he began to speak. "Hey baby, remember who this is?" Skye looked at May and back to Phil, blinked her eyes and leaned her head under his neck. - Phil knows that Skye remembers May very clearly, but to in her little headspace, May is nothing but a stranger who crept into her bedroom and violently shouted at her- "You know agent May don't you. She drives the bus remember? She's here to help papa take care of you. I'm sorry if she frightened you just now. Papa went to get you your baba and got caught up with some work downstairs and time must have slipped, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me? Yea? Thats great, thank you for forgiving me. -Phil planted a kiss on her forehead, and Skye nuzzled deeper into the pit of his chin- Now, can you tell me why you wanted to punch agent May? Did she do something to scare you?" Phil gave her time to answer. "She monster papa, she angrwied shouting I scared and I had accidents becos I extra scareded. I sorrwie!" Skye explained to her Papa, while trying to hold back her tears. "Don't be sorry baby, you didn't do anything wrong, you just got scared that's all. I want you to know that agent May is papa's best friend and she protects me, and I know she will protect you too. She wants to love you and take care of you with me, do you think we can give that a try? Its okay if you don't want to. As long as you feel safe." "She love papa?" May interjected "I love your papa very much Skye, and I hope you can give me a chance to love you too." "Papa she loves you, does that make her mommy?" May choked and Phil laughed. "Baby, if thats what you want, I'm sure she'd love to be your mommy. What do you say May? Ready to change some diapers?" May smirked and shot Phil a dirty look, but she softened when she kneeled down by the bed and asked Skye if she could have a hug. Skye leaped out of Phil's lap and embraced her new mommy. She patted Skye's bottom and announced it was time for a long overdue change. Skye flinched and tensed when she heard May say that. Although she had just accepted a May to be her new mommy, she wasn't sure she could handle her changing her yet. Phil saw her flinch and stepped in. "Why don't papa change you and we let mommy hold your hand and you can introduce her to Senior, your seal?" Phil go to work changing Skye while Skye was immersed in introducing her seal plushie to May and sounding like a genius in plushies studies. "Okay papa! This is Senior! He a seal.-she turned to look at May in the eyes for the first time and smiled- He only left wittle white, he dirty so he grey, he need baths but he no likes them" may faked a gasp "A seal who doesn't like the water? where is he from it must be one magical place where seals don't like water. Do you think he can take me there? I don't like baths either" "Weally! Papa did you hear that! mommy no likes baths too!" Skye continued to babble while May's whole body softened and relaxed. Phil noticed a familiar glow and radiant smile on Mays face that he hadn't seen in over a decade that had just found it's way back. He snapped the final buttons on Skye's onesie and pulled up her sweats. He took a minute to engrave this moment into his mind, wishing it'll last forever. 

And thats how the cavalry became mommy


	3. Papa come home safely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is taken away and Skye slips into headspace. The trauma and shock of watching her papa get taken away and witnessing the explosion had caused her to deny the reality and fall to her only coping mechanism - being little. She can't get big so May steps up while seeking help from Fitzsimmons.  
> Little does everyone know that Skye holds the key to saving Coulson, and being little was half the job done.
> 
> \- Who knew Fitz was so good with children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ward doesn't belong in this story because he doesn't deserve a place here!!! kidding, I just didn't feel like he'd fit in this story.
> 
> \- This chapter is a little longer than I expected it to be. not sure if its actually good, or I'm just long winded...

As the hostage rescue team arrived and swooped Ace away, Skye was left front and center watching Mike Peterson Run towards/after the Car that had taken her Papa away, but just as the car had turned a corner and Mike center of the transaction point... *BOOM! POW! BAM* The bomb went off, fire surrounding the site, Skye's ears started to ring, her eyes blurred, "PAPA!" Skye screamed at the top pf her lungs, but it was too late, she took a deep breath in, trying to rummage all her might, but right then and there, she heaved as her body gave out. Skye collapsed, as if all was in slo motion, May ran as fast as she could towards skye, hoping to catch her before she fell. May reached out leaping into the air, and caught skye's head just before it hit the ground. "Skye! Skye! SKYE!" May picked Skye up, ran back to the car and ordered the route back to the bus. May commanded everyone but the medic team, Jemma, and Fitz to exit the bus and to shut all exits. May had to be sure Skye was safe, but also the face that May heard her shout Papa was worrying, so she made sure that privacy was at its best. That nothing would get out if it were for Skye to slip. 

May and Fitz watched as the medic team worked Skye. Skye had ended up with multiple fragments of metal chips deep in her left forearm, abrasions to her knees(the right worse than her left) and a few minor cuts and bruises. After the longest 2 hours wait, Skye was taken into isolation to be better cared for. May dismissed the medic team and sent them back to HQ. The bus was now quiet, with the remaining 4. Jemma and Fitz had left May to watch over Skye while they went to cleanup, run a few tests, start a search program for Phil, and make dinner. May walked closer to Skye and smoothed her hair out of her face and pulled the sheets up and tucked them under her chin. “Please be okay Skye, I need you to be okay. Phil’s gone and I need yo to be okay so we can find him. I need you to be okay, and I need your dada to be okay.” Skye whimpered and her brow clenched “Shhhhh. It’s alright baby girl, shhhh, you’re going to be just fine.” May inspected her area surrounding her making sure it was clear before she said “Mommy’s here baby, mommy’s right here. I’m sorry you got hurt baby, mommy would never want harm to come your way.” Just as she finished speaking, Jemma knocked on the glass. “Agent May, may I have a moment?” Jemma spoke with her voice intentionally quiet. “Something wrong Simmons?” “No, no, nothing wrong. Skye’s body is doing just well, it’s her mind I’m concerned about. I recall after the explosion I heard Skye shout ‘papa’, and I wanted to know if you knew what that was about. I’m worried that if there is something we don’t know about, it may be a cause from trauma or a concussion if worse.” Jemma looked deeply into May’s eyes, seeking for an answer, but May, for the first time showed signed of fluster. 

“Agent May, I need to know if you know anything about what happened, in order to help Skye.” Jemma kept pressing on. “Simmons, Skye... Skye... You must swear to keep this information to yourself, and only to yourself, if I find out that it’s leaked elsewhere, I will, I kid you not punch your larynx out. Do you understand!? Fine I’ll tell you. Have you heard of age play Simmons? Dropping head-spaces?”  
“Yes I have agent May. In fact, I am quite familiar with that notion and dynamic, and I’ve also read numerous articles on the topic. Why do you ask?”  
“Because Skye has been a Little long before she came onto the bus. She had a relationship with Miles and recently latched on to Coulson as her father. Which you’ve heard, she referred to him as ‘papa’. Thats where that came from. I honestly am not sure what happened and how she had managed to expose that side of her during the op, she’s never done that before.”  
“It’s nothing to hide agent May, I’ve seen this before. Back at the academy we had studied quite a few of the students who had a little/big dynamic and their minds were quite fascinating. I believe the shock had affected Skye and she wasn’t able to cope, so she had resorted in slipping, which ended in her crying out for Sir. I believe I could help, but we’ll need to wait she she wake, before we can take nay further steps. If she wakes in her headspace it should make the healing and grieving process easier, though it may be more difficult without her help in fining agent Coulson. Though, if she happens to stay in headspace, we should be able to contain her here on the bus and taking care of her shouldn’t be too difficult. I must say agent May, you’re doing particularly well in handling Skye. Apart from that, I should tell you that Fitz is a much better communicator with children than I am. We had taken the same second year psychology class and he scored better than I did on that research, if I may, I’d have to share this information with Fitz, as he’d be better at handling Skye than I am.”  
“You sure about that? Bring him in and we can go through what we need, and plan our next move.”  
The three spent the night discussing Skye’s condition and how to set up the best care for her. They then went on to making plans to search and rescue Phil till morning came. May was back in the cockpit, flying towards a lead Fitz found on Phil, while Jemma was assisting Fitz on the other 4 programs he had searching for Coulson and the whereabouts to Mike’s dead body. It was just pass 10am when Skye had woken up and screamed her her papa. May set the flights corse and rushed to the isolation room. “Papa! Papa!” Skye was sobbing and fighting May as she tried to hold Skye down to prevent her from moving so much that her wounds would split open and she could risk yanking the tubes she had attached to her veins out. “SIMMONS I NEED HELP IN HERE RIGHT NOW!” “Fitz hold her arms down.” Fitz grabbed Skye’s wrists and forced them down on the mattress. May still holding her waist and legs, preventing her from kicking and falling off the bed, Simmons injected a calming agent into Skye’s IV tube and immediately Skye went limp, eyelids drooping and they all let out a sigh of relief.

“Mommy?”  
“Hey Skye.”  
“Where’s papa?”  
“Papa’s left for work already”  
“I hurts mommy”  
“Oh, I know, I’m sorry it’s hurting you, I’ll get Jemma you give you some medicine to make it go away okay?”  
Skye then noticed that they weren’t alone in the room. Her eyes shot wide and tears filled her eyes once more. She breathing quickened and before she knew it, she’d had an accident.  
“Oh Skye, no, no, none of that. Come on now, I’m right here. Can you breath for me? In and out. Remember what papa taught you? In and out Skye. Focus on me, not on them.” Jemma and Fitz backed out of the room, but continued to watch from behind the glass.  
“Senior mommy” Suck gradually moved her thumb up towards her lips, but May pushed it back down.  
“You want Senior? Why don’t I go get him for you. Do you want you paci too?” Skye nodded. “I’m going to go up stairs to get get them, can you stay here and stay still for me? I’ll be back as quick as I can. Good girl”  
May left the room and gestured for Fitzsimmons to follow her out.  
“I need one of you to watch over Skye while I go get her things, and I need the other to figure out why she’s not out of her headspace yet. I need an explanation, and I need it yesterday.”  
Jemma decided to work on understanding Skye’s little space, while May had introduced Fitz to Skye and gotten her permission to have him keep her company till May returned. Fitz had then consulted Skye and conducted a small testing to better understanding the situation. He had asked her various questions, such as her age, name, simple equations, naming colours, and a set of standardized psychological questions that could determine the state of one’s mindset.  
May had returned with Senior, the seal plush, Skye’s pacifier, which she and left unclipped, and the diaper bag.  
“Skye, can you let mommy change you? Then we can go have some lunch and we can watch Mulan together.”  
“NO! I squeaky!” Having protested, Skye could feel the cold dampness which has now spread to her thighs and it was uncomfortable.  
“Skye, we’re not going to take a bath, I just need to wipe you clean and put your diaper on so we can go colour in big bird and cookie monster. Can we do that?”  
“Read green eggs?” “Sure. We can do that. How about I ask Mr.Fitz here to read you Green eggs and ham, while I get you changed? You can show Senior the pictures while Fitz read to you. Deal? Good girl. Thank you for listening.” May flattened the changing mat under Skye over the wet patch, she removed the soaked gown and began to wipe her baby girl clean. A little cream and power and she was all good to go. Her diaper now tapped snuggly by her waist with a onesie snapped between her legs, May pulled her rocket ship sweatpants up and announced it was time for lunch and colouring. 

May placed Skye on a cushioned dining chair, and told Fitz to watch Skye while she went to prepare lunch with Simmons. So Fitz decided to colour with Skye and to use the time to get to know her better and to access her with more detail. 

“What you got for me Simmons?”  
“From what I’ve seen so far, I have reason to believe the shock had caused her to stay in her headspace, which is why she’s woken up little and hasn’t been able to age up. The trauma must have impacted her quite strongly that she has lost control of her adult mind, and slipped as a way of coping. I’m not certain of whether it will be best for Skye to force her out of her headspace, as it may cause more damage if we don’t manage to pull her out fully. It would be best to leave it to Skye to come out of it when she’s ready, or leave it to Sir to do so when he returns.”  
“I see. What do you suggest we do to accommodate her best?”  
“I believe we accommodate her how we would any child. That is the best we can do.”  
“very well. Keep the search running, let me know once you get a lead. For now, we’ll stay hidden and stay out of HQ. We don’t need nay more shit or fuckups. Got it?”  
“Yes agent may.”

May walked back into the kitchen with Jemma and Skye called out for May.  
“How about some lunch? Mac n Cheese?” Skye nodded furiously and turned back to her colouring.  
Lunch was uneventful for the most of it until May was setting up Mulan on the DVD player and Skye began to question where her papa was. “Papa went to work today remember?, so he won’t be home for a while. Now, how about we watch Mulan save the princesses and maybe you can sing the songs to tone-deaf Mr.Fitz over there.”  
Skye walked over to Fitz, placed both hands on his face and shouted in his ear “Unca Fitz deaf!!!? CAN YOU HEAR SKYE?” May and Jemma laughed so hard they had to walk away from the scene. Fitz flinched a little and giggled.  
“No Skye, I’m not deaf. I’m tone-deaf. It means I cant sing very well.”  
“Oh. Is okay. I sings wif you. Senior can’t sing, he no mouth, you have a big mouth!” Skye climbed onto Fitz lap without any grace and settled her bum in-between his thighs. She leaned into him and nuzzled under his chin, just how she likes it and once certain that she’s comfortable, she steadied her gaze on the movie.  
“You were right. He’s great with kids.”  
Skye fell asleep on Fitz’s lap before the movie even ended. may walked over to slip the pacifier between Skye’s lips and to check on her diaper. Not too wet, so she held out till it was necessary for a change, to avoid any meltdowns. Confirming that she was asleep, Fitz carried her to the larger couch to lay Skye down and placed a think blanket over her and left her to nap.

“Papa no! Papa! Back back papa!” Skye woke up half an hour later, screaming her her papa.  
May rushed over to comfort the crying girl but as Skye sobbed, May could make out Skye trying to tell May that she had dreamt of Coulson being taken away by monsters who volcanoed her papa in front of her. May made no explanations or connections regarding Coulson’s absence, but assured the sobbing mess that her papa was perfectly safe and will be returning home soon. She had even made a call to which she was sure would make it to the voicemail, but still did so to let Skye leave a message for her papa and let her tell him how much she loved and missed him, that she had promised to be good and listen well to mommy. She lastly added “Papa come home safely”. May’s heart ached when she heard Skye said the last line, but ignored the depressing wave.  
“Feel better baby? Why don’t mommy get your baba and we can take a nap together?”  
And they did just that. May cuddled Skye closely, rocking her from side-to-side while feeding her her bottle. She watched Skye’s eyes get heavy and when she had emptied the bottle, May pulled her close to pat her back tenderly until she heard a burp or two. May kept on holding her baby girl in her arms while whispering praises and reassuring words into her ears. As she was doing so, tears streamed down her face and she felt herself break down, feeling lost without her partner and secret crush. Left with her teammate/baby girl so traumatized she had no way to cope but forcing herself to live in denial. 

Behind the figure of a mother crying whilst comforting her child was a young couple who watched miserably and lost out of direction. 

\-----------

What May didn’t know about the call she made to Coulson was that it was embedded with a secret code, that no matter what circumstance or location, if called and left a voice message with the secret code, no matter how broken the device, the tracking beacon would activate upon acknowledging the code. Phil had recently changed the code to recognize Skye’s voice and command after he became her Papa. He had taught her two different codes to leave as a message on his voicemail when she called. “Papa home to play soon?” was the first. He had taught Skye to use it if she was in little space and wanted to speak to him. To always ask him that question whenever she called, whether or not he picked up. If she was having a good day, she would ask him that, but if she was having a bad day, or a nightmare and hence needing to call Phil, she would need the reassurance and to make him promise to be home safe, she’d leave him the message of “Papa come home safely”. Phil knew it would be of use big or small, she’d be able to remember it. He knew if he was absent at bed time, she would wakeup in tears, which would lead to her needing to call him and leaving that certain message. So when she left that message, it had triggered the beacon and now it was only a matter of time before Fitz’s program picks up the signal and receives the exact coordinates.


	4. *Snippet of the night*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a snippet/brief chapter on the night skye spends with May before the real action hits them tomorrow morning.
> 
> A breakthrough for May and Skye's relationship. What used to be a relationship filled with barricades now seems to all disappear, leaving just a pure bond and another new milestone a mother and child achieved. 
> 
> ***p.s. theres breast feeding in this chapter and puking, just a heads up that it's in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Re-wrote the ending there and I'm so sorry for mixing up those two stories. Thanks for pointing that out @Everest
> 
> Thank you for your support and encouraging words. Thanks for sticking around. Hope I can continue to do better.

“You two look like hell. Take a good rest for the night, you deserve it. Really.” May said, as she sent them off to their bunks and thanked them. Sincerely.

She then left the bunks for the pilot seat in order to seek an ambulant resting place to land the plane. An area good enough to keep them sheltered and concealed till morning. It took May about 10 minutes to find a suitable sanction that was along their already set route, and she set the destination and turned on auto pilot. The journey will take just over 2 hours, so May left her seat and decided to go make herself a snack and a much needed cup of coffee. She punched in the capsule into the machine, stuck her mug under the nozzle and stood by the vent, almost inhaling the scented steam being released by the brew. She brought the mug up to her lips and just as she tilted her mug... “PAPA! MOMMY!PAPA PAPA HELP!!!” May couldn’t help but grunt in displeasure, not that she meant any hostility towards Skye, but... “For fucks sake, I just can't catch a damn break!”. May speed-jogged her way into Skye’s glass cubical and went straight for her head and arms. she looked her all over, checked her bandages for sings of bleeding and checked for any new bruises. She couldn’t see signs of physical damage, and only then, she relaxed. Letting out the breath she didn’t know she was holding in all that time.  
“What is it Skye? Are you not feeling well? Why did you scream for help? Where does it hurt?”  
“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy want papa. Why papa gones? He no loveded me no more? He never go work without hugs and kisses and calls. Did I do bad? Mommy papa in dream he weaved me and he turn around and it all go black I no eyes! I no see papa no more. Papa he no wanted me! I bad I sorry. Mommy ask papa back pweaseeeee! I promise I good. I go squeaky clean now I promise! I sorwie!”  
May picked Skye up and placed her between her thighs, and pulled her in close to her chest. She tucked her chin over Skye’s head, keeping her still. She may not have the fluid bags and tubes, but the IV needle is still in her hand, and May didn’t want to risk Skye opening a wound on her arm.  
“Skye, sweetie. I need you to listen to me. Can you do that? Can you focus on mommy’s voice?” She felt Skye lift her head slightly and pressed down again.  
“Good girl. Skye, firstly, I want you to always remember that you’re not a bad girl. Mommy and papa will never call you or see you as a bad girl. We can only make wrong or even bad decisions at times, but that will not make you a bad person. Can you remember that for me? Good. Secondly my sweet girl, papa loves you very much. He loves you more than anything in this world, and if he heard you cry for him, he will be very sad. He loves seeing your beautiful bright smile, isn’t that what papa says everyday to you? ‘You have the most beautiful smile Skye’ May said, while trying to imitate Phil's voice. Dreams aren’t real baby girl, they are the yucky monsters putting poopoo thoughts in your head, because they are jealous of papa and mommy’s love for you. Sometimes people hurt you out of jealously, and thats not good, but we need to forgive them and move on. Thirdly, papa got called away on a secret spy mission with Captain America. You know him right? You have pants covered in his shield. Yea, that’s right. Papa is well protected. He’s safe, I promise. Papa must have been in such a rush that morning that he forgot to give you hugs and kisses. Can mommy give them to you for now, and then when papa comes home we can ask him for 10 extra big ones. How does that sound? Okay. Now... How about you and I go to papa’s office and have a lie down there? We can watch your favourite movie on his special big projector.” “MULAAAAAAAAAAAN! Mommy Mulan!” May chuckled at how quickly Skye recovered and hopped onto her feet. May led her up to Coulson’s office, changed her diaper in record time, tucked Skye in with Senior and her blankie, clipped her paci to her onesie and started the movie.  
“雲寶寶(cloud baby), can you be a brave girl and stay here with Senior for 5 minutes while mommy goes get some things from the kitchen? Good girl. You’re being very brave tonight, I’m SO proud of you. I’ll be back before Mulan goes in to see the matchmaker.” May referenced the movie to help make connections of the sense of time to Skye. Right after so, she left a gap in the closed door and sprinted into the kitchen. She made herself an extra large mug of coffee this time around, while waiting for it to brew, she heated up Skye’s bottle. Adding 2 leveled scoops of meal replacement powder in and shaking it up before pouring in extra hot water. -Knowing Skye, she’d refuse to have her bottle and admit she’s tired until she made sure Mulan climbed the tree trunk. So adding extra hot water will keep it warm, as it’ll cool down by the time and be perfect temperature to be consumed.- She grabbed a bowl of now hardened left over pasta from the fridge that Simmons had prepared earlier, a few baby teething biscuit logs and her steaming fragrant coffee mug with Skye’s bottle and made her way back up to the room. She set everything down by the ‘couch-side’ table, then made herself comfortable next to skye while sipping her coffee. 

The movie was reaching it’s happy ending, where fireworks explode, when Skye suddenly screeched and let out a siren of cries, almost making May jump, had it not have been for her training. Skye had pulled her legs up to her chin and was shivering like someone just dumped ice down her shirt.  
“Skye? Skye baby whats wrong, talk to mommy. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me whats frightened you.”  
“Bad men fireworks. Papa exploded!”  OH SHIT! May had no idea what to do. Skye was a wreck sobbing, wailing, crying, every type of crying that existed, it was happening right in front of May. How does she remember that? Oh fuck! May cursed herself for not having thought of it earlier that this movie may trigger some memories. May was quick to grab hold of Skye and hug her tightly. She couldn’t think of what seemed appropriate to say as of this moment, so she opted to humming and singing ‘Baby Mine’. She’s heard Phil sing it hundreds of times that it’s engraved into her mind. When she saw Skye quiet down significantly, she tried giving her her bottle, hoping the sucking motion would sooth her cries.  Skye took to the bottle naturally, but her hiccups choked her and she brought tears back to her eyes. She had cried so hard she was hyperventilating and ended up throwing up over her comforter.  May sat Skye up and patted her back, waiting for her finish spewing and then with one hand still keeping a tight hold of Skye, she used her other to fold the soiled comforter up and left it on the side of the bed on the floor. 

“Skye? 乖乖(good girl) can you look at mommy?” Skye ignored her mommy’s asking and instead curled up smaller and nuzzled closer to her mommy’s chest. She was sucking her thumb and May cringed at the sight so tugged her thumb out and replaced it with her paci. Skye spat it out at once and began crying crying again. Though this time, the cries came out as soft as a newborns cry. She was exhausted. May took this chance to speak her her. 

“小寶貝（sweetheart-Xiao bao bei), papa is perfectly safe. I think you had a terrible dream that gave you yucky thoughts and feelings didn’t it? Papa didn't explode Skye, he’s just on a mission. Do you know what he’s doing on his mission? Can you keep a secret? I’ll tell you if you promise not to tell. Alight sweet girl. Papa is on a mission, and his job is to listen to telephone conversations, and he can do that sitting inside a van. Yea, thats right a van. Vroom vroom. So no harm is in papa’s way I assure you. Just a prickly dream. Why don’t mommy sing you a song and you can listen and try to go to sleep. I promise mommy will be right there when you wake up. You’re going to be okay.”  
May began to sing her a Chinese lullaby, and only the first verse in, May suddenly felt a tug on her chest, and a slight damp feeling. She looked down and saw Skye, head turned facing May’s chest, eyes tightly, but peacefully shut, and her lips parted and latched to her breast, right over her nipples. Skye was nursing on her breasts by instinct of self-soothing. May, eyes wide open, gazing at the body in her arms. Content in the pace she was nursing, steadily sucking and making the cutest possible noise a baby could make while nursing. Skye whimpered and unlatched herself from May’s breast, eyes still closed, she brought her upper hand up to wrap her fingers around May’s breast as tightly as one sleeping baby could and used her nose to find her way back to her now familiar comforting place. May’s heart suddenly ached, but not in a way of heart break, but in a way of warmth that it had ached because she never knew this kind of love, comfort, and trust existed. She thought to herself, that sucking hard on her suit could not be comfortable or sanitary, so she almost professionally unlatched Skye from her suit and popped her paci in for a temporary ease. May unzipped the front of her suit, slid it down her back and off her arms, then slowly, with a hint of hesitance guided Skye’s head back close to her breast. Skye grabbed hold once again, and without hesitation, opened her mouth rejected the pacifier and latched on hard to May’s nipple. She curled her tongue around her mommy's nipple and tried it out for size. She gave it a few hard sucks, when she familiarized herself with the motion, Skye quickly entered a deep, undisturbed sleep. 

May on the other hand, upon Skye’s first hard, forceful suck, May let out a soft unexpected moan. A moan of surprise, but of pleasure too. She felt a rush of comfort and pain. Pain from her past and her thinking back to her time when she was still with Andrew, and how she will never be able to have her own child, not being able to forget the trauma from Bahrain. She rubbed Skye’s tummy and kissed her forehead. Watching Skye’s cheek cave in and out with so much love and maternal glow, she warmly wrapped herself protectively over her child until she felt her nipples twitch. She grabbed the bottle of milk off the side table and as she released Skye form her nipple, she slid the bottle’s teat into her mouth. Skye took to it right away, swallowing every 30 seconds or so, and eventually finishing off the last drop. May continued to tend to Skye, until she got an alert from the navigation system that they are 5 minutes out from destination and require manual control over landing. 

Reluctantly, May placed Skye flat in the middle of the bed, she turned the AC temperature up and tucked Skye in her blankie. May dimmed the light further and collected the soiled comforter on her way out. She held the door handle behind her, turned around to look at her baby girl once more and said “無左妳我都唔知我會點. 多謝妳讓我大開眼界被我領回到咩係純正真愛，別再長大了，你的童真很珍貴。” -Thank you Skye, don't know what I'll do without you. For teaching and showing me that pure, innocent, unconditional love and trust still exists. Never grow up my dear one. You innocence is a gift. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to many of you who have left me comments and inboxed me on how I'm doing. Giving me amazing advice and writing tips. I truly appreciate it. I'd like to point out though, that to those of you who have been saying rude and disrespectful things to me via inbox, comments and whatnot, please stop. It's not nice and its really hurting my feelings. If you didn't like what I wrote, then please stop reading it and just never look at it again, but please do go around saying mean and hurtful things. Especially when you don't really actually know me in person. Sorry for sounding like I'm the meanie on here, but I wanted to let you all know that my feelings are really hurt.  
> To those who have been nice, sweet, and encouraging THANK YOU! and if possible, please keep those comments and advice coming. Id love to hear feedback on what you enjoy or think I need help on. <3 :D


	5. Orphaned and rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May goes search for Coulson, while Jemma babysits with the help of Fitz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sorta long too... Im starting to think I'ma bad 'get-to-the-point-er'...  
> Hope you like it.

"IVE GOT IT!" Fitz shouted from the lab  
"Got what Fitz?"  
"Ive got the coordinates. Coulson's stats just rang up a match with on search. I'm not sure how, but I've got it. Go get agent may, we've got to turn around now!"

\-----

"Alright! FitzSimmons keep the jet grounded till I get back. Stay low and out of sight. Keep me posted and on comms at all times. Fitz I need you to walk me through this death field and be my eyes where I can't see. The mission is to rescue Coulson and nothing else. Everything else can wait. Fitz I also need you to keep all entry on lockdown till you see Coulson and I return. Once we're on board we're gonna blow this fuckhole up! Got it!? Simmons! Keep a close eye on Skye and DON'T leave her alone. Always make sure one of you are with her at all times. She's in pain, fussy, and sneaky. She will sneak through any loop she can to get to Coulson. Understand!? Good!" May marched out of the meeting room and into Coulson's office. Her stature changed instantly and her strut turned into a ballet-like waltz as she made her way over to Skye's side. She placed a gentle kiss to her sleeping child's forehead and began to rub her belly. "Skye. 小寶貝起床啦(time to wake up little precious). Hi there sweetheart, good morning. How are you feeling? Any better? That’s good. Baby, mommy needs to go to work now, but I promise I’ll be home before dinner. Mommy is going to go to work and catch some naughty people and then come home with papa tonight. Are you excited? Papa is coming home today!” May tried to tell it to Skye so it sounds more like a thing to celebrate than it is to be sad over her papa and mommy being gone. “Mommy is going to go soon, but Uncle Fitz and Jemma will stay here with you. You can watch movies, play games, colour, and maybe you can even bake cookies together. I’m sure papa will love to have some cookies when he gets home. What do you say? Will that be okay with you?” 

“Mommy no weave?”   
“I’m sorry Skye, but mommy has to leave. Mommy’s job is to catch naughty people remember? I’m sorry that I have to leave, mommy would never want to leave your side, but sometimes being an adult, there are responsibilities and just things that you must do. I promise I’ll run as fast as I can so papa and I can be home as early as possible, okay?”  
“Okay mommy. But mommy home and papa too then hugs and kisses? Then no more weaves?”  
“Yea baby. When papa and I get home, we can cuddle for as long as you want and have as many kisses as you want.”   
“Mommy? Can Skye makes cookies cut in dinosaur and stars and senior cookies too? I want star for mommy, dinorawr for papa and me gets senior cookies!”   
“Of corse you can! Anything for you baby girl. Can mommy get you ready for the day and then I’ll send you down with Jemma and Fitz.” May cradled Skye in her arms and just held her for a minute. She then laid Skye down by the corner of the bed and changed her soaked diaper. She decided to put her in a night time diaper for extra absorbency, hoping as it will hold more, it may last till she returns to prevent Skye leaking or having a meltdown when fitzsimmons try to change her. She taped her up snuggly and folded out a red,thin, long-sleeved snap onesie. She slipped Skye into the frame, tucked her hands in and buttons the snaps by her legs. There was a little moose embroidered on the chest and when Skye stood, the velcro taped butt-flap had a larger moose print that was too cute, but what made it even cuter was the thick diaper that bulged and as she waddled May couldn’t help but to leap forward to hug her adorable baby. They walked hand in hand into the kitchen where May seated her on a bar stool and let her watch as she explained to Jemma Skye’s routine for the day and gave her the ingredients to her perfect cookies. She had reminded Jemma to make seal, star and dinosaur -“Its DINORAWRS mommy!” Skye interjected, May just laughed and corrected herself- shaped cookies. She then told both Jemma and Fitz where Skye’s bottle, milk, formula, paci, colouring books, Senior, and blankie were. She stepped aside with Jemma telling her that the day should go by easily and without much drama, but in case of anything, she made sure Jemma knew that it was okay to let Skye cry for a while without comforting her right away, as sometimes she just needed to cry. But she also made sure to highlight the importance of verbal praises to Jemma. To praise Skye on everything and anything when possible. To her gain self-confidence and to prevent any frowns that can turn into tears. 

“Alright my sweet little co-pilot, mommy’s gotta fly. Will you be brave for me today and bake me and papa the best cookies? I can’t wait to get my hug when I come home. Very well, I’ll see you soon.” May tussled her hair slightly and walked away. Leaving Skye only her shadow to watch slowly fade. Just as she was about to step down the stairs she heard Skye scream her name.   
“MOMMY! WAIT! YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!” 

“What is it honey?” Skye wrapped her arms around May’s waist and pecked a sloppy wet kiss to her cheek. 

“There! Now mommy safe and ready to catch naughty people! Mommy! I wuvs you wots!”

May felt a rush of fuzzy warm joy and strength that filled her from her fingers to her toes. She watched as Skye ran back to the kitchen and left only when she was sure Skye was settled in next to Jemma listening in on getting the ingredients for the cookies.   
\---

“You ready to bake some cookies Skye!? WOOHOO! YAY! I heard you’re an amazing baker, and your papa can eat a whole tray of your cookies! I cant wait to try them! But first things first. We’ll need to wash our hands. Nice hand washing Skye, you’ve got lots of bubbles going there wow!”

They returned to the kitchen and after laying out all the ingredients Jemma let Skye measure and pour all of them into the mixer. Having mixed the dough, Jemma helped Skye fold the dough into plastic wrap to freeze for 15 minutes to help make the cutting process easier. “While we wait on the dough, do you want to have a little breakfast first? You haven’t eaten the whole morning, I bet your little tummy is rumbling.”  
“Winnie the pooh rumbling too!” Skye giggled, hopped of the stool, opened the fridge and reached for the honey jar. Jemma watched curiously until it was too late for her to react. Skye had dipped her whole hand into the honey jar, picked it out and licked and sucked on her fingers. So now, not only did she have flour, melted chocolate, and peanut butter over her face, body and hands,she had honey covered hands that had began to drip all over her onesie across her lap. Jemma sighed but as she took another glance at the sight before her, she couldn't help but to secretly snap a photo on her phone, to show May and Coulson later. Skye had the widest grin on her face, eyes looking at Jemma, while still sucking on her fingers. Being hit by reality, she realized she was going to have to give Skye a bath. She has dreaded this moment her whole life. She had babysat in her teens and had younger cousins and she knew how much babies and toddlers hater baths. All she could do was rub her temples and try to break it to Skye gently. 

“I’m sorry Skye, but its not up for negotiation. I know you don’t like baths, but we cant continue to make cookies for your papa and mommy if you don’t get cleaned up. What about this. We don’t wash your hair, just her body and definitely your hands, then as soon as thats over we can come right back out and cut out your papa’s cookies?” Jemma knew that using her papa against her wasn’t right, but she had to do what she had to do.

Jemma drew a bath with the water just above Skye’s waist. Like she promised, Jemma used a cloth to wash her back down to her toes, giving them a slight tickle and as quickly and gently as possible giving her hands a good scrub. Skye was surprisingly quiet during the whole process. Jemma helped her out of the tub, drained it and Skye obediently obeyed Jemma’s request to lay still on the corner of the bed while she went to retrieve the diaper bag to re-dress her. The moment Simmons returned, Skye had fresh hot tears rolling down the side of her face, welling by her ears. It appeared that Skye was crying hard, but no sound came out of the miserable girl. Jemma assumed it was because she was laying naked and was afraid of being changed by Jemma, so Jemma made quick work of diapering Skye and putting her in a similar styled sky blue with planets and stars onesie. Jemma frowned when having finished diapering and dressing her, the child was still sobbing. “Skye, whats gotten you so upset dear? Could you please tell me? Is it something I did? Are you frightened or do you feel discomfort? Are you hurt?”  
“Why papa mommy no wants me no more. They promised I no more aban...bandeddoned, but... but why they leaved me and it forever they dont want Skye. Was Skye naughty? I naughty and they no wants me no more like the families pretend adopts me and throws me back to meanie nun!I sorwie I sorwie. Jemma tell mommy papa I sorwie they back now I sorwie I good I promwise I good! Pweaseeeeee! I sorwie!” Skye broke down in tears and her body heaved. She looked up at Jemma and made grabby hands at her asking to be cuddled. Jemma was torn. She smoothed Skye’s hair out of her view and used the pads of her thumb to wipe her tears away. Jemma held Skye’s head down on her shoulder and swayed from side to side. She dug her hand into the diaper bag trying to dig out the pacifier, then offered it to Skye. Skye accepted, and a few minutes later calmed down enough that Jemma felt the steady bobbing of her pacifier.   
“Skye. Dear one, you’re a very special little one. You’re absolutely loved by all of us. Your mommy and your papa would never give you up for adoption or make you leave this home. Sure, it’s not much of a house, but you can call us family, and a family is what makes a house a home. No one will abandon you sweet one, because you are too valuable. You are a shining star, and especially that smile of yours. Whenever I’m sad and I see you smile, you make my day all better again, did you know that? As well, you’ve never acted naughty. You’re just young and want to have fun and thats understandable. There’s nothing wrong with having fun. You’ve been such a good girl today. Perhaps it’s just been a little over whelming. There will be no more orphanage or adopting or abandoning. This is your home now dear, it’s yours forever. You understand? Don’t ever forget that. You’re a part of this family and you matter just as much as everyone else. How about we go cut those cookies out and put them in the oven? Then I think we need to go have some lunch, my tummy is grumbling like the grouch.” 

“They go RAWRRRRR and STOMP STOMP GRRRR ROARRRR!” Skye was stomping her feet on the stool and growling and roaring while she ‘helped’ jemma cut out the cookies. Matter of fact was that she was gnawing on her teething stick while Jemma cut and placed the cookies onto a tray and into the oven. Jemma didn’t mind though. Seeing Skye so bubbly and giggly and expressive was worth even if she had to shovel coal in a mine. “What do you say to a movie while the cookies bake?”

“LAND BEFORE TIMEEEE!”“You got it dear” Jemma put the movie on and she watched Skye’s eyelid droop and make its way down almost shutting fully, so she took this opportunity to make Skye a bottle and level out 3 scoops of meal replacement into the bottle and brought it to the sofa. She gentle pushed Skye’s head down onto her lap on top of a pillow. She then slid the teat between her lips and let her drift off to dream. 

Jemma was sure Skye was now fast asleep, so she called Fitz to help take her down to the command room where he was on coms with May and asking him to watch her while she took her a quick shower herself, decorated the cookies, did the dishes, cleaned the kitchen counters and floor, made a snack for Fitz and an extra bottle for Skye, then made her way back down(all under 30 minutes). The three of them ended up staying down there till the sun was beginning to set. 

\---------

“FITZ! FITZ YOU HEAR ME! Comms were down, I’ve got Coulson and we’re coming in.”  
“Agent May! Yes. I see you now, opening the gates.”

Skye(luckily) slept through her mommy and papa’s return, because they were both covered in blood and sweat. Their suits drenched in blood and all sorts of unidentifiable goo. Phil went into the decontamination shower while May got in to her pilot seat, took her aim, and like she promised, bombed the fucking shit out of that hellhole. She set the route to where she heard Ward was hiding and left for a hot shower. Both May and Phil met up in the command room and woke their baby up. They were greeted with a mountain of hugs and kisses, then got dragged into the kitchen and babbled about her day and the cookies she had made. She had gathered 5 in her tiny hands and walked up to each of the adults and handing them one each.   
“Papa, fank you for coming home, loving me and hugs and kisses and cares me no more adopted and loves you and it for you. Dis dinoRAWR!”  
“Mommy, fank you for saving good girls and boys from naughty people and loving me and takes care of me and make no more cries and stars that for you because it shining like mommy. “  
“Uncle Fitz, you gets a seal because you like Senior you a guide-dor and you helps mommy and papa and you bravers too.”  
“Jemma, you get star. -skye paused for a few seconds and gave Jemma a long hug- fan you that you baked wif me and make me squeaky and give hugs too. I wuv you wots too that you said dis home. We no more aban...abandondding. We together now, you no cries if your mommy no more nice. I share mommy wif yous so you can smile too. We home now, no more empty house.”

Jemma had tears streaming down her face and she pulled Skye into a tight hug. May and Phil followed, and pulled Fitz in too. May and Phil wasn’t what Jemma and Skye did today, but this... This is what it’s all about. 

\--------------------------------------------  
Phil and May promised to stay the night with Skye, so they put her to bed together and stay by his desk and chatted for a (long) while. 

“That bad huh! Couldn’t handle it without me?”  
“I handled it perfectly well, what are you talking about!”   
“You were drinking coffee May. Coffee. You hate coffee”


	6. Incident by the pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Coulson returned, the family took an outing to a near-by (practically) secluded pond. But despite Skye's excitement, she was still a clumsy baby, so the day was full of little accidents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering on bringing Skye's powers in the next couple of chapters. Any suggestions on how it should go about?

"Up! Up! Uppy papa!" Skye grabbed hold of her papa's t-shirt and shook him vigorously. 

Phil grunted while trying to hide his smirk. He knew it was way to early for skye to be waking up, and his internal clock was sensing it has yet to reach 5am. So he used one eye to peek as to confirm Skye's position hovering above him, and then with one large swoop, swooping her down into his embrace and pulling her close under the covers. "Should you not be sleeping baby girl?" Phil spoke into her hair and took a deep breath in of her familiar scent. She smelt of the baby shampoo he bought for her. Berry-Fun-Tastic, it was her new obsession - Blue and berries. 

"No papa. We gots to go park. 'member you and mommy said we see duckies today. Got's to get uppies powwow!" Skye made her best attempts trying to wiggle out of Phil's cuddle, but had no success. 

"I'm still sleepy little one, how about we continue sleeping for a little more? Papa is old remember?" Remembering that he did promise her the night before to take her to the park today, Phil tried to reason with his little one into letting him sleep in a little more before he had to deal with a hyperactive child the rest of the day, but Skye just giggled at his reference to his old-age and turned face her papa. 

"Papa you not olds you baby. Baby no need sleeps, now uppy!" Skye squirmed a little more. So Phil let her go and sat up. 

"Alright, alright. Why don't we go wake mommy and ask her to help you get ready while I go make us some breakfast." Phil gave in and led Skye to May's bunk. 

Instead of heeling beside Phil, Skye rushed into May's bunk without knocking, pounced and laid flat right onto May's body and woke her with a sloppy kiss to the mouth. "Mommy up! We ready go duckies!"

"Whaaat? May's voice crooked. Usually, if she was awoken so suddenly she would have twisted the intruders neck right off, but somehow instead of decapitating the weight on her chest, she wrapped her arms tighter around the child and kissed her forehead. 

"Hey baby, what are you doing up so early? Even mommy haven't had the chance to do Tai Chi yet, and you're up before me. Wheres... Oh, hey Papa. Why are you two up so early?" May turned to Phil with an eyebrow raised. 

"I'm just escorting our baby girl here to you. I'm off the bed for another half hour then I'll be back to make breakfast. You know the drill. Diaper change, clothes and teeth, then bottle. See you in a while May." Phil couldn't hide his smirk this time around. He might have even extended his grin even more. 

"Its... It's not even 5. Are you kidding me." May wanted to be mad. She let out a hot huff, but somehow she couldn't get herself to be mad at the sweet smile warming her heart. 

"You wanted to be a mommy, and this is a mommy's kind of job" Phil chuckled and left, hoping to catch a few snoozes before having to get up again. 

"Alright. Fine. C'mob baby girl, lets go get you changed, then we can have a baba to clam down before breakfast. Papa's getting old, good thing mommy's still young" May spoke, laughing at herself. 

-

"Skye, why aren't you eating your toasties? You love dipping your bread into your cereal milk. Are you feeling alright baby?" Phil sounded concerned. Skye shook her head. "Then what is it?" Phil pushed.

"Duckies hungry papa." Skye whispered under her breath, almost too quiet. 

"Aww sweetheart, we have a separate bag of bread for the ducks to eat, you don't have to worry about that. Papa and I have collected all the crusts and left over crumbs from everyone just for you and the duckies. So you, little miss, need to finish up your bread so we can get you cleaned and off to the park." May gentle explained and kissed the top of skye's head, before walking over to turn the Tv on to Disney Jr. Letting the sound fill the room and hoping to lure skye into watching after breakfast to keep her occupied for an hour or two to kill time so they could get to the park when the ducks actually are present. And to prevent whining and having to hear 'lets go lets go now' another hundred times. 

Besides that, the morning went by uneventful, with skye falling asleep 20 minutes after breakfast while watching Mickey Mouse's Clubhouse. 

"Skye, Skye baby, wake up, it's time for the park. Jemma and Fitz are in the car waiting." Phil went to wake the sleepy baby. To his surprise, Skye didn't jump and wake in excitement, but tiredness has overtaken her and she let her eyes close again and mumble something into her thumb. So Phil picked her up and buckled her into the middle seat of the back row, in between Fitz and himself, while May was in the driver's seat and Jemma by her side.

By the time they reached the practically secluded park/pond, Skye was 80% awake and aware of her surroundings. The moment she heard the first quack, she was antsy to get out of her car seat and hop off the car and dash for the pond. Phil was running after Skye, Fitz helped Jemma and may unload the picnic items and place them by a semi-shaded tree and left the ladies to chat while he helped chase down Skye, who by now has bolted off to a good 5 meters ahead of Phil. Good old Phil(haha). "Skye, baby, don't run so fast or you'll...*sigh*." Just as Phil was about to warn his baby girl, She tripped on a stray bunch and fell face first onto the ground. It could't have been too painful, as her landing was softened by ankle high summer green grass. Nevertheless, Phil and Fitz rushed over to check on Skye and before she could yelp, Fitz lifted her and soothed the whimpers of the child. 

"oh sweetheart, let me see that boo-boo of yours. Uncle Fitz will make it all better. Let's go get a Tigger a band-aid from your mommy's purse, and I'm sure she'll help kiss it better. C'mon, you're alright." Fitz took charge and handled the situation very well, Phil thought to himself, and feeling relieved that Skye took to him with such ease. He watched as Fitz carried his baby over to May and kept on talking to her and cooing in her ear till May stuck the band-aid on her palm's small abrasion and cued for praises. Everyone cheered and praised Skye for being such a brave girl. 

"Let's go have a look at the duckies now then shall we?" Fitz got up on his feet and held his hand out for Skye to grab hold to. He then called out for Phil asking him to join them. They sat by the pond, not too close and Fitz took charge of starting a conversation with the duck who came close to check the trio out. "Why hello there Sir.Duck, how are you this beautiful morning'? This is my friend Skye and her papa Phil. Nice to meet you." Fitz even ended the intro with a loud 'quack quack'. Skye followed his lead and spent a good 10 minutes babbling to the all-too-curious duck. Phil simply watched the two and stealth-ly took his phone out to record the scene before him. Not paying much attention to the conversation being held, he jumped slightly when he felt a peck on his hand. 

"Ow! what!? Shoo" Phil shooed the duck who nibbled at his hand and turned to paying attention to his joyous baby girl who was now trying to get his attention. "Yes sweetheart, what it is?"

"Bread please papa, he hungry." Skye spoke, alms sounding like having just translated for a duck. 

"Oh, yea, I'll go get the bag for you, stay here with Fitz." Phil turned to retrieve the bag of bread crusts and crumbs. Looking up and down and all around for the bag of crusts he asked May and Jemma if they've seen it. 

"I thought YOU had it." "I thought YOU had it" Phil and Melinda exchanged looks, almost horror-filled. They sensed a storm coming. 

"Oh shit, we're screwed." May rubbed her temple momentarily until Jemma rustled two bags of crackers from her bag and offering them to Coulson. 

"They should be good of now, they're plain saltines so they're not harmful to the ducks. We could just let her feed them these for now till we have lunch and feed them the rest of the crust then." Jemma offered up and suggested. 

"You're a life saver Simmons, what would we do without you!" May said while giving Jemma a gratified smile. 

"You and Fitz both. He's so great with Skye, it's so natural. He's like an older brother to her and she sticks to him like glue." Phil added. 

"He has that affect on children, I believe it's because he's still on himself Sir." Jemma said and the three laughed. 

-Phew, that was a close one- 

Phil gently crushed the crackers inside the packaging and tore the opening up for Skye to shake a few pieces out. 

"Fitz feed?" Skye held a handful of mushed crackers out infant of Fitz face smiling ear-to-ear waiting for him to accept. He did, though he winced slightly at the gross feeling of the pond water soaked crackers. He scattered the pieces by Skye's feet attracting the ducks closer than before. Perhaps a little too close for Skye's liking, because one duck got too close and pecked at Skye's sock and mistakenly gave her another small cut by the ankle. 

"Owie! Back Duckie!" Skye got up from her kneeling position to chase the duck away, but with a boo-boo it was hard to run quick. Skye had leaned in too closely to the water and with the pull of gravity, she tipped right over, and into the algae-fille pond. 

*PANIC PANIC PANIC*  
"Oh my god! SKYE! FLOAT ON YOUR BACK BABY FLOAT ON YOUR BACK! I'M COMING" Phil shouted and shot right up from his seat and jumped right into the pond to pull Skye out. Fitz hurried over to help pull Skye out and May and Jemma were quick with a towel to receive. 

May wrapped Skye in the towel and carried her over to the picnic blanket to dry her off. Taking her clothes off and giving her a wipe down with the wipes on hand. Fitz took that time to pull Coulson aside to apologise. "I thought she'd like to see the ducks up close, I'm sorry Sir. I never meant for this to happen. I should have been more careful and cautious." Fitz explained.  
"Hey, it's not your fault. You were just trying to make it more fun and help her get closer to the ducks to have fun and I'm sure loved it, until the duck pecked her. There's nothing to apologise for, you're not the one who bit her. Things like this happen, and I should have been more careful. These ducks aren't tamed, I am the one in wrong here. Dos don't beat yourself up over it, it's not a big deal. Kid's get scratches and bruises all the time. I'm sure you did too as a child." Phil stopped speaking when he heard a sudden clap of thunder. "Boy are we having a bad day." Phil stated and couldn't help but laugh at the luck they were having. 

"I think we better head home. It seems mother nature isn't on our side today, and I think little miss cranky pants needs a bath." Phil spoke while looking up at the now darkening sky. The clouds turned grey and the sunlight no longer beamed and lit up the green grass. Jemma and Fitz packed everything up and loaded it back into the trunk, while May and Coulson got Skye into her car seat together. Skye's meltdown was beginning. She cried when May moved to get into the drivers seat, as previously assigned, but Skye was having none of it. She wanted her mommy and Papa by her side. So much as let go of her hand, and she will let out a roll of tears and an ear-deafening scream. In the end, Fitz took the wheel and Jemma located in her original seat. 

"There's more where that came from" Phil couldn't help but mention jokingly. He prepared himself for more tears and meltdowns to come. 

Once Phil was certain Skye was asleep, he began conversing with the adults about the morning they just had. And joked about the luck they were having till they arrived home. May and Jemma got to work on bathing and changing the limp, fast asleep child, while Phil and Fitz took a quick shower and changed, then got on to unpacking the pre-made lunches and making an extra pot of tomato soup to go with the sandwiches May had prepared. 

"It's gonna be just the 4 of us. I think all that cryings knocked her out. She was so tired she couldn't even keep awake for her bath. We ended up soaking and scrubbing her and straight into bed. She didn't even fuss. God what a fucked up first day back huh." May sounded exhausted, even though it only just touched noon. Phil sighed and agreed. The adults had a quiet lunch and ended up all napping for hours, till the baby's scream shook the plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and giving me feedback on how I can improve my writing and storyline. Let me know if you liked it or if there's something I could do better. Once again, thanks for sticking around peeps.


	7. Alternate discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was re-watching AOS and thought 'what if the story was different when Coulson was found'. So here it is.

"WAIT! YOU FORGOT YOUR TIARA UNCLE FITZ!" Skye was practically shouting in Fitz's ear. He and Skye were playing 'dress-up' and of corse it was Fitz's turn first to get a makeover. Skye had spent the morning playing different games with Fitz, trying to keep her occupied while Jemma worked with May on devising a plan of attack and rescue. The two ladies returned to the communal area-or now known as the play area- to see Skye with her tongue sticking out slightly from the side of her mouth while focusing hard on applying lipstick to her uncle's lips. She had already done his hair, filling his head with clips, pony-tails, pom pom clips, and flower barrettes. He also had glitter stickers on on his face, chin, arms and t-shirt. But what made Simmons and May explode with laughter was the fake mole Skye had drawn onto his face with the permanent marker. One right between his brows, and the other just by the curve of his chin. May leaned by the opposite wall to settle in on the scene infant of her, taking in the comical play. 

"Alright silly bug, it's lunch time. Go wash your hands with uncle Fitz and sit down on your seat please." May raised her voice, trying to hide her laughter. Then raised an eyebrow at her baby went 'Aw, but we playing'. But the raised eyebrow fell as soon as Skye stood up and was replaced with a cute soft swat to the behind to get her child moving along. Once Skye walked past and into the bathroom, May and Jemma looked at Fitz and burst out laughing uncontrollably again. 

"Child genius! Oh yea, sure, genius. Genius at loosing in roshambo..." Fitz shook his head in a joking manner of defeat and made his way to the bathroom to clean his hands. 

"Cheer up Fitz, you're still a genius. You're just now also a genius who babysits with flower barrettes in his hair." Jemma couldn't contain her laughter. 

Once everyone was clean and in their seats, Jemma and May brought out 4 bowls of mac 'n' cheese(the bunny rabbit kind of corse), along with 4 plates-full of carrots, broccoli, and corn. apart from the childish teasing of Fitz appearances, lunch was rather uneventful and normal. Skye was last to finish, but with her last mouthful swallowed, May went to pick her baby up and into her bunk, leaving FitzSimmons to clean up, while she cleaned up the baby. 

"Alright dear one, time for a change. Lay down for me and I promise to be real quick. That's my good girl." May was true to her word. Knowing that Skye was in a good mood and didn't want to ruin it, May removed all of Skye's clothing leaving her naked with a soiled diaper on the bed. May reached for the precious plushie and wiggled it in front of Skye's eyes, catching her attention and gave her belly a quick raspberry before beginning to remove her diaper. In under 2 minutes, Skye was nice and snug in a new diaper. Her head popped out of the onesie, and hearing the snaps being buttoned, She jumped right off the bunk and shot herself onto Fitz's lap on the couch where her was watching a movie. Mommy could only sigh and follow behind her with her loose pyjama pants and pass them to Fitz to slid them on her. 

May pulled Jemma aside and gave a rundown. "You know the plan. Have you caught Fitz up on the details? Good. Now, I've put Skye in a new night diaper, and they're meant to be extra absorbent. I'm hoping you can put her down for a nap, which hopefully when she wakes, Coulson and I would have returned, therefore, she won't require you to change her to avoid the fuss and meltdown. Other than that, just keep an eye on her and NEVER leave her alone. I'll be active on comms line 3." May all of a sudden sounded more stern and stiff. But she slapped on a smile when she went over to tell he baby she was leaving. 

"Dear one, Mommy has to go to work now, only for a little while though, so I'll be leaving you here with Jemma and uncle Fitz. Do you think you can be a brave girl for me and take your nap with FitzSimmons later? I promise I'll be home before dinner. And you know what, Papa is coming home today, I'm sure he'd love to get a big hug form his baby girl when he arrives. Can you do that for me? Oh, no no no, no tears. Mommy will be right back, I just have to go kick some ass. Haha, yea, mommy said a naughty silly word. Oh sweetheart, can mommy have one more hug before I go to work? I love you so much baby, I'll see you in a bit." May had to almost pry Skye's fingers off of her death grip by her neck and pass her back to Fitz. She grabbed her weapons bag and made her way to the gate. "Why don't you continue to clip Uncle Fitz's hair, I heard her likes your pink bows very much, maybe you can share them with him?" May chuckled and let out a sigh of relief when Skye's head snapped to face her uncle and immediately went to retrieve her bows. 

-1 hour later...-  
May was on site, but she had spent the past 45 minutes searching each home, only to find them vacant.   
-

"Skyeeeeeee please. It's nap time sweetheart, please just get in bed. Look, Senior is already in bed waiting for your cuddles" Jemma and Fitz were trying to coax the baby into taking a nap and even using the plushie as a tool. "Oh Senior, I guess Skye just doesn't want to cuddle you right now, but thats alright, I'm super sleepy, why don't I give you cuddles and we can take a nap together. Jemma faked a snore but stopped when she felt the Seal plushie being yanked out of her arms. 

"MINE! MY SENIOR!" Skye stomped her foot and climbed into bed never loosening her grip on the toy. Skye had a hard time falling asleep, so after different attempts in resting positions, Skye decided that uncle Fitz's chest was best. Fitz laid by the wall with his arm stretched out for Skye to lean in close to him, with his other free hand feeding her her bottle, and Jemma on the opposite edge reading Skye's favourite Green eggs and ham. Soon enough, between the bottle and story and actual exhaustion, Skye drifted. 

"Phew! I thought she'd never fall asleep. I don;t know who you do it Fitz. All that patience. Especially with child." Jemma let out the deep breath she was holding in and made her way with Fitz to check on May. Updating her on Skye and helping her keep a look out. 

Skye experienced a rude awakening. Unsure what it was that woke her, but she was in distress. But feeling distressed she calmed herself down and decided to roam around. She suddenly remembered that Mommy went to find Papa and thought to herself how nice it would be if she surprised mommy and papa at work. So that was what she did. Skye toddled to the gate and lowered herself to an exit. She followed the faint footsteps in the sand and before she knew it she came to a wooden house, that to adult skye looked abandoned and creepy enough that she'd never attempt entrance, but baby skye just wanted to find her parents, so she took small steps towards the door. Just as she reached to push the door open she heard a cry that sounded like papa. She wasn't sure, until hearing her mommy shout her papa's name confirmed it. So she toddled as fast as her wobbly legs could manage towards the sound. She burst into the room and screamed. She saw Mommy covered in blood and papa shouting in his sleep with his face dripping with blood. "PAPA!" Skye fell on her bottom and wailed. 

"SKYE? SKYE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!" May panicked and questioned over the comms. It was too late. skye was getting up on her feet and she pulled herself up onto the bed of the machine and grabbed onto her papa's shirt and shook him as hard as she could. "PAPA! PAPA! WAKES NOW! PAPA NO DEAD PAPA! PAPA SKYE HERE PAPA!" Skye cried, tears streaming down her face. May for once lost all her senses for a minute, but she gathered herself and found the power switch and unplugged the machine. Phil jolted and the first thing he saw was the fear in his innocent baby's eyes. Once Skye saw death in her papa's eyes she turned her body and almost fell off the table if it weren't for May's reflex. "MAMA! MAMA PAPA BLOOD NO WANTS MAMA SCARED MAMA! HOME MAMA HOME I SCARED" May was scared herself but she held her baby tight. She was worried, Skye called her 'mama' and that can only mean she's dropped further and it'll be hell trying to pull her out. The fear and scaring a child of her headspace was tragedy. 

Phil tried to reach for Skye to comfort his baby, but she flicked and cried louder only to choke and spew from her cries. 

Skye had fallen asleep from the crying before even making it back to the Bus. Phil went straight to his office to clean up and May followed behind. "I'll deal with you two later" As she scraped by the two, May shot Fitzsimmons a death stare so deep into their souls that could only mean death by torture and punishment. 

May took her child up to her personal bunk and wiped her clean with a warm towel. She re-diapered and dressed her in a t-shirt then left her to fall asleep in the bed as she rushed to take a military shower. Mainly just to scrub off the blood. May rushed to return back to Skye's side when she heard a sob breaking but when she was reassured that they're safe, May went to make a bottle and to comfort her infant. Now in her arms, mommy hummed the tune to 'Reflection' while rocking her gentle and tilting the bottle slowly while she sucked on the teat. Eyelids drooping, May praised her on her brevity and courage, until... "How is she? Asleep yet?" Skye recognised her papa's voice, at first it was soft and warm, but the image of him shouting and blood dripping took over, she let out murderous scream and the tears began to flow. May scrunched up her face and sighed, already foreseeing the scrutiny of being a single mother...


	8. After the quake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward to Skye coming out of her cacoon with Raina. Skye comes out being little and Phil ends up isolating the BUS with just FitzSimmons, May and himself. Jemma tries to do numerous tests to examine her, but doesn't go quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a big jump, but the middle as getting boring heehee. 
> 
> \- The story doesn't really go according to the show. and I don't think it's the best, but I wanted to have a start to the issue and then fill in the details next chapter.

"Skye! Skye? SKYE!" After the quake, the whole team separated trying to follow the whimpering sound they heard echoing through the cave. It wasn't till 10 minutes later when Phil and May finally got to Skye's side. 

"Skye! Skye?" Phil fell on his knees alongside May pulling her close. "Pa..papa?" Skye was lamp in her papa's arms, uniform soaked from the waist down and arms weakly reaching for her mama's hand wanting to reassure herself the touch was real. 

"Skye are you alright? Where does it hurt? Can you tell me? SKYE! SKYE! Nonononono please don't!" Skye hitched and fainted into her papa's arms. 

"I NEED MEDIC RIGHT NOW! WE'RE BRING HER UP. FITZSIMMONS I NEED YOU TO CELAR THE BUS AND SET UP THE MEDIC CHAMBER RIGHT NOW! WE'RE 2 MINUTES OUT" May shouted with immense fear and panic in her voice, so strongly that her voice shook. 

Jemma and Fitz were in the isolated medic chamber and Jemma had prepped the station to examine Skye right away, but just as Simmons was about to hook Skye into an IV Skye shot right up eyes wide with fear. "MAMA!" Skye was frantic, vision blurred by her tears, she could only reach her arms up forward in hope her mama would come to her rescue. May pushed through Phil and Jemma to life her baby off the examination table and onto her hips. She swayed slightly while rubbing her back to soothe the child's cry, and behind the action, Phil's frown was so deep it was almost engraved into his face. He felt sad, disappointed, and honestly truly hurt that Skye had cried for May and not him. He knew their relationship was getting better since the whole 'found him blood dripping on a table' incident, but he didn't know she was officially more attached to May than she was him. Once Skye's cries died down Jemma got to work examining Skye. This would be a new type of examination for Littles like Skye. FitzSimmons had only just recently been updated with the newest S.H.I.E.L.D. academy approved Littles/Big examination test. 

Trying to keep the conversation light and easy to digest, Jemma and Fitz decided it would be best to help Skye feel comfortable with the environment, so they asked if Coulson would be able to retrieve Skye's items and diaper bag. To which Phil did so somewhat reluctantly, not happy with being the bus boy. 

"Alright Skye, can I get you and your mummy to sit on the wheely-bed for me please. Uncle Fitz and I are going to play a few games with you, will that be alright?" Jemma gave her a minute to nod. "Lovely."

"How about we start with something easy. The question memory game. Uncle Fitz will demonstrate. Alright Uncle Fitz, whats your full name?"

"My name is Leopold James Fitz"

"Well done Fitz!" Jemma raised her voice to a slightly higher pitch to sound more amused and excited, knowing it'll help Skye feel more relaxed and ease the tension. 

"Okay Skye, Now your turn. Can you tell me your name please?"

"Skye" Skye said and Jemma tried not to frown with the following question she had in mind. 

"Do you know your real name Skye?"

"I don't like it." Skye's lips tremor"

"That's perfectly fine, I think we all like Skye more too" Jemma smiled. 

"How old are you sweetheart?"

"I... I uh this many" Skye scrunched her eyebrows together trying to hold up 2 fingers. Jemma knew her real age, but to be sure she was fully in 2.5 year old headspace she had to get verbal confirmation. 

"Well done, okay last one. Do you know where you are?"

"B...Bus"

"Perfect! You're doing perfect Skye" Jemma grinned and May leaned forward to kiss Skye on the top of her head. 

"Let's move on to something more fun. We're gong to look at photos of animals and other items, can you name them for me please." Jemma said, arranging the stack of cards in her hand. 

The first was a rabbit to which Skye answered "bunny hop hop!" Skye answered with a slight hint of enthusiasm which meant she was feeling much better and she's dropping further down into her headspace. Which for now, was a good sign, knowing that she'll forget the tragedy just 20 minutes ago.

Next was a car to which she answered "Vroom vroom!"  
"Thats right Skye, its a car"

Jemma then held up a photo of the jet aka BUS "That mama bus! Mama mama it bus" Skye turned to face May and patted her cheeks getting her attention to direct her view to the photo cards.  
"I see that sweetheart that is my plane. I'm so proud of you, you're doing so well, you're getting git all right." May announced, wanting Skye to feel proud knowing mama told everyone in the room of her achievement. 

Then Jemma held up a postcard of the Obelisk to which Skye reacted in a way that made May sigh and wince at the sensation flooding her thighs. Skye had a full-blown panic attack, wailing at the top of her lung and loosing control of her bladder the same time letting the warm sensation leak though her pants and onto her mommy's lap. Feeling the icky mess she cried even more, to which was exactly when Phil walked in. "Woah what i going on in here!" Phil spoke up and before he could even put the diaper bag down, Skye was screaming and reaching out to for her papa to which of course, Phil gladly went to take her out of mommy's hands. Despite the scream into his ear drums, he was happy to be the one that could make her fears go away. 

" I think that's all for today Simmons. Come on baby why don't we go upstairs and get cleaned up. I want to take a nap, do you think you can keep me company? I missed your hugs so much." Phil continued to speak, knowing his voice soothes her cries, he spoke all the way through the quick bath and diaper change, and all though making her a bottle and rocking her to sleep. Within 30 minutes, Skye was fast asleep in Coulson's arms, gently sucking on her pacifier with a hand gripped to his shirt. 

After getting herself cleaned up, May went to find Coulson to decide on their approach. They had a meeting with FitzSimmons and decided that they will try to administer the psychological examination tomorrow morning, and to disregard the physical seeing that Phil couldn't see physical damage on her when giving her a bath. So they chose to try paint therapy along with leaving Skye in a room on her own with her favourite plushie and to monitor her activities and speech. This way, they'll be able to heart her true thoughts without risking making her feel forced or frightened. 

"Sir!" Jemma ran up after Coulson as he was leaving the kitchen bar. 

"I'd like to run a few tests on Skye's blood tonight and try to decipher the questions we all are thinking. Agent Tripplet was not one to walk out unharmed after the explosion, but for all we know right now if that Raina and Skye walked out alive, with not even the slightest sigh of a bruise or fracture and I'd like to know why. Will that be possible" 

"I think it's best you get the blood work done by tonight, seeing that it'll be as fresh as it gets the sooner you withdraw the blood. Bring up some numbing gel and a few tubes and we can do it while she's asleep. She shouldn't feel anything."

Like he said, Skye didn't even flinch once during the extraction. "Simmons, let me know once something comes up. Anything. I'll be up" Phil spoke and left to return to his sleeping child.


End file.
